A face milling cutter of the initially named type is also known from DE 100 52 963 A1. It has a shaft that accommodates cutting plates in the front area in the circumferential direction of spaced pockets. Each cutting plate has three cutting-edge sections that are engaged with the component. An arched lower cutting edge that merges into a corner-cutting edge towards the perimeter is provided on the forehead end On its part. It merges into a peripheral cutting edge that lies back in an angle for the creation of a flank. With the face milling cutter, a high feed rate is to be achieved for the smoothest possible tool surfaces.